The concept of a virtual universe (also called a virtual world or a metaverse) is rapidly becoming a popular part of today's culture. In general, a virtual universe (VU) is a digital world (e.g., a three-dimensional computer-generated landscape) in which a user controls an avatar (e.g., a graphical representation of the user in the VU) to interact with objects and other avatars within the VU. Examples of popular VUs include SECOND LIFE® (a registered trademark of Linden Research, Inc. in the United States, other countries, or both) and ACTIVEWORLDS® (a registered trademark of Activeworlds, Inc. in the United States, other countries, or both).
Generally, a host computing system stores data regarding the landscape, objects, and users of the VU. A client software program runs on each user computer. The client program communicates (e.g., through a network connection) with the host system, and provides a visual (and, sometimes, audible) representation of the VU on the user computer. As the user moves his or her avatar throughout the VU, the visual representation displayed on the user computer changes according to the avatar location in the VU. In this manner, a user may cause his or her avatar to approach other avatars and interact with the other avatars. For example, one avatar may approach and communicate with another avatar via VOIP (voice over IP) and/or text-based communication through the network.
Moreover, in some VUs, users may possess virtual money that is purchased with real money. For example, a user may allow a VU host to debit his or her credit card in exchange for virtual money. The user can then exchange this virtual money with other users of the virtual world for a wide range of items and/or services, such as, for example, objects (e.g., clothing for an avatar), access to private areas of the VU, etc.
Additionally, in some VUs, users may even own virtual real estate. For example, a user may pay the VU host, or another third party, real money for an area of virtual real estate in the VU. The user may then create objects on that real estate, such as a night club where music plays and other avatars are invited to congregate to socialize (e.g., chat, dance, etc.).
With the possibility of owning virtual real estate and creating objects on that real estate that others users can see and hear, it is not surprising that entities have begun advertising inside VUs. However, although advertising is ubiquitous in real life today, advertising is only beginning to be realized and utilized in VUs. Current methods of advertising in VUs are generally passive. For example, billboards having logos, brand names, animated commercials, etc., are often created and displayed in various spaces of the VU. Like conventional television ads, such billboards provide a brief summary of a product or service. Similarly, some companies have created virtual showrooms in which likenesses of real-world products are displayed. However, such passive advertising is easily ignored and/or does not generate sufficient interest in many users, and thus often provides little value to the advertiser.
Online virtual universes or environments present a tremendous new outlet for both structured and unstructured virtual collaboration, gaming and exploration, as well as real-life simulations in virtual spaces. These activities, along with yet to be disclosed new dimensions, in turn, provide a wide open arena for creative and new advertising methods and mechanisms. Immersive virtual universes, among other things, are an avenue to expose potential consumers to a company's advertising. With the astounding and continual increase in the number of users of virtual worlds, companies are taking more interest in reaching out to virtual world residents through advertising.